King
is a male French Bulldog Jewelpet who represents Health. Appearance King is a French bulldog with a pink head and body, yellow inner ears and a white muzzle. His Jewel Eyes are made out of gray/black onyxes. For his attire, he wears a big golden crown on his head and a gold pearl necklace with a a black club-shaped onyx jewel attached around his neck. When corrupted by Dian in the first series, he has a black Elvis Presley-inspired wig on his head, yellow sunglasses around his face and a dark green coat with a belt that has a black club in the middle of it around his waist. Charm Form King's Jewel Charm is hexagon-shaped. It has a pink base and lining along with small hearts on each middle side. The centrepiece has a bow tied to a weighing scale. The details have varying colors: In the first series and Twinkle☆ (1st picture), the lining is golden and the hearts are red, with the bow being purple and the scale being light blue. In Twinkle☆'s eyecatch and Sunshine (2nd picture), the lining has the same color as the base along with black hearts, and both the scale and bow are completely red. Human Form (Magical Change) Personality According to the official website, King is depicted as friendly and sweet who loves to walk around someone from front to back. In Jewelpet, King is usually depicted as dumb and not the brightest Jewelpet of all; though he is willing to help out others in need. Skills As the Jewelpet of Health, King's magic spells can cure humans of their sicknesses and make them healthy again. In his official setting in the franchise, King's power can also protect humans from others' negative influence. In ''Jewelpet'', King is capable of curing sicknesses, aches, and wounds thanks to his Health-based magic, but due to his low proficiency at it, it comes with the price of the patient feeling excruciating pain. History In ''Jewelpet'' King first appears in episode 1 as a minor character, but makes his true debut in episode 7 to help Genshirou Hattori because he is unhealthy. Eventually becoming his partner. He appears again in episode 35 when Dian corrupted Lapis into his side, who King himself has a crush on. Rinko, Ruby and their friends discover that the two are in love and for this, King decided to play a Jewel Game to save Lapis, even though in the end, he lost. According to the rules, it should be Rinko to go with Dian and Diana, but he decides to sacrifice himself. In episode 45, Diana manipulates him into working for her and her brother, but he is eventually saved from Lapis herself in episode 46. In Jewelpet Sunshine In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! He is a travelling salesman who tricks the denizens of Jewel Land for his own profit. He helped Ruby provide some of his special jewels in order for her to get back with Pink, but in the end, he gets arrested by Angela and Labra. He is also seen in episode 2 when looking inside the police station along with the other background Jewelpets. He makes another appearance in episode 39 as a prosecutor, and later allows Labra to check inside his building for a presence on the "Boom Rock". In Jewelpet Happiness In Jewelpet Magical Change King appears in episode 9, starring in another main character role. King is considered unpopular and placed as the lowest ranking magician Jewelpet of all of Jewel Land. When the Jewel Castle fell into the human world and separated the Jewelpets from the fading Jewel Land, King was sent off like all the other Jewelpets to train their magic to restore the Jewel Castle's magic power. But King becomes a ruthless vagabond wandering without ever being reminded of his role. That is when he met Sumire, who took him in and, from a resemblance mistake, King decided to become and act like her pet dog as "Momohime". After saving her from a shady salesman in his human form, he then dedicates his life to staying by Sumire's side and protecting her. Gallery Trivia *King's jewel motif is the onyx, a banded variant of chalcedony. **His secondary motif is a black club; ones that are usually found in cards. *King is the first (and only) Jewelpet to not be named after his respective mineral. *He, along with Granite, are the only male Jewelpets to get human forms in Jewelpet Magical Change. **Coincidentally, both characters are in the Magical Black class. *King is one of the two Jewelpets who wears a crown as their head accessory, the other being Kaiya. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Black Eye Jewelpets Category:Canine Category:Dogs Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Magical Black Category:Male Jewelpets